Look back
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Volviendo sobre tus pasos, como prometiste no hacer, te das cuenta de que no todo lo que hiciste está mal, y que aún tú puedes ser feliz / BoO Spoilers


**Disclaimer:** Todo este loco universo es propiedad de Rick Riordan, mejor conocido como el señor supremo del troll. Y por mucho que me pese, mi querido Leo también es de él (algún día será mío).

 **Advertecias:** Spoilers de La Sangre del Olimpo (BoO) Y por consecuencia, de toda la saga de Los Héroes del Olimpo. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 _ **Look back**_

Tu regla siempre ha sido no mirar atrás.

Sabes que no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo y seguir caminando. Sabes que si lo haces, el peso de tus errores tirará de ti hacia abajo (más de lo que lo hacen ahora) y no podrás levantarte.

Después de la muerte de tu madre algo se ha roto dentro de ti. Sabes que tienes la culpa, pero no sabes cómo redimirla. Fueron tus dedos los que encendieron el fuego. Pero tus lágrimas no pudieron detenerlo.

Te arrastraste fuera del dolor, la soledad y el rechazo porque sabes que ella amaba que tu sonrieras. Le quitaste la vida. No vas a quitarle tu sonrisa.

No miras atrás. Dejas tu casa, tu familia y eso que las personas llaman alma, está rota dentro de ti. Pero sonríes. Juegas a ser un chico feliz y encuentras algo de paz. Las personas a tu alrededor no te recuerdan tu culpa. Tampoco te ayudan a reparar la grieta que hay en tu corazón.

Los recuerdos te asfixian, rogando que los mires, que veas que en realidad podías salvar a tu madre, que pudiste haberte detenido, que tenías opción. Te susurran al oído por las noches, cuando no puedes escapar. Te dicen todo lo que has perdido, y sabes que cuando lo aceptes, cuando mires atrás, cuando te relajes, te derrumbarán.

Huyes. Nunca es lo suficientemente lejos. Sabes que podrías estar al otro lado del mundo y eso no te bastará. Porque los recuerdos te pisan los talones. Te empujan para que tropieces y tú nunca puedes correr más rápido.

No caes. No miras atrás.

Después de un tiempo, te das cuenta de que huir es inútil. Porque huyes de ti mismo.

Aún así, corres sin detenerte. Sonríes y finges que nada te importa, interpretas el papel de alguien que no eres tú. Ves a todo y a todos desde afuera, y sientes que alguien más está viviendo tu vida (si es que tienes una).

No derramas otra lágrima. No te ríes de verdad.

Tu regla se mantiene. Sabes lo que encontrarás detrás de ti (tus errores, tus fracasos). Tienes miedo.

En algún punto te das cuenta, con asombro, de que tienes amigos. Piper y Jason te consuelan y te dicen lo que nunca esperaste escuchar. "No es tu culpa".

Aún temes. Temes que ellos también salgan heridos. Temes que sea tu culpa. Temes quemarlos a ellos también.

Inicias tu gran viaje. Estás decidido a no arruinar nada. Pero oh, ese es un deseo inútil. Terminas arruinándolo todo.

Inicias una guerra civil. Casi separas a Hazel y a Frank. Haces que Percy y Annabeth caigan al Tártaro. Te revuelcas en culpa. Miras tus manos, y sabes que aunque quieras, por más que lo desees, nunca puedes arreglar nada.

Tus errores te alcanzan. Echas un vistazo de reojo hacia atrás, y la culpa te hace trabajar más duro. Laboras día y noche. La culpa no se va. No tienes a donde huir. Te desesperas.

La idea aparece como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Tardas en aceptarla, te niegas a inspeccionarla a fondo, pero finalmente lo haces. Es arriesgado. Casi un suicidio. Pero sabes que es la solución.

Un peso se instala en tu pecho cuando te das cuenta de lo que significa (lo arriesgado que es) y lo desesperado que estás para intentarlo. Piensas con ironía que, quizá con esto, puedas pagar todos los errores que has cometido. Si todo sale bien, podrías hacer que la guerra terminara. Podrías volver con ella. Podrías, por una vez, ser un héroe.

Si sale mal... Con eso estás seguro de que pagarás por tus errores.

Trabajas más. No le dices a nadie. No necesitas que se preocupen también con esto.

Percy y Annabeth vuelven del Tártaro, rotos, con los ojos vidriosos, y sabes que aunque quisieras, ya no hay marcha atrás. La culpa te impulsa, y firmas tu simbólico trato con la muerte.

Leo Valdez morirá dando término a la guerra.

* * *

Lo ves todo rojo cuando ocurre la explosión.

El fuego te envuelve de arriba a abajo, sin hacerte daño, pero tú sientes como si te rasgaran el cuerpo. No puedes saber dónde es arriba, o abajo, tampoco si ya moriste o no.

El corazón te late dolorosamente. Por instinto, luchas por respirar, pero solo consigues que entre humo a tus pulmones. Oh, así que estás vivo.

Sientes como si estuvieras bañándote en ácido, e intuyes que no es por el fuego. La cara de una mujer cruza borrosa tu visión y maldices, porque esa asquerosa Cara de Tierra no va a irse sin darte una muerte dolorosa.

Lo suponías, pero eso no lo hace menos agonizante.

El dolor te impide pensar, pero encuentras un punto de claridad cuando te das cuenta de que así empezó todo.

Sin querer, revives el momento en el que el taller se incendió, el día que perdiste a tu madre, y te percatas de que has vuelto al inicio.

El pasado se siente dolorosamente cerca de ti. Toma tus hombros con suavidad, pero tiene las manos frías.

Perfecto. Ahora deliras.

Sabes que no te queda mucho tiempo. Suspiras (en realidad piensas que lo haces) y el dolor se hace lejano. Ya no sientes las cosquillas que te provoca el fuego. No sientes tú cuerpo. El rojo se decolora volviéndose negro y te entra el miedo.

Luchas por respirar, desesperado, pero alguien te tapa la boca, la nariz, y ya no puedes hacerlo más.

Has dejado de existir. Has muerto.

* * *

Escuchas tu nombre.

Abres los ojos.

Ahí está ella.

Lloras.

Ella te sonríe.

Luchas por ir a sus brazos.

Alguien se ríe a lo lejos.

Alguien llora.

Te jalan hacia abajo.

No sientes nada.

Cierras los ojos.

* * *

—No tenemos tiempo, así que escucha bien.

Bruscamente, vuelves a la realidad. Hay una figura delante de ti. No ves bien. La figura está hablándote, pero no haces caso. Un extraño peso se cierne sobre ti.

—... por lo que es mejor que...

—¿Estoy muerto?

La figura se interrumpe bruscamente al oír tu pregunta. Se revuelve y desdibuja.

—Si.

Es exactamente lo que esperabas escuchar, y esto debería aliviarte. Pero el alivio no llega. Te sientes desconsolado.

Te fijas en la figura, pero no le encuentras forma. No es humano ni animal. Tú mismo te inspeccionas. Te sorprende encontrar que también eres una sombra amorfa. También una mancha.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntas, con mal sabor en la boca, debido a tu reciente descubrimiento—. ¿La muerte? Quiero decir... ¿Tánatos?

No lo sabes, pero la figura te mira fijamente.

—No. Soy tu pasado.

Si tuvieras corazón, este estaría paralizado. Si tuvieras ojos, estarían abiertos de par en par. Si tuvieras piernas, echarías a correr. Porque sabes que dice la verdad.

Tartamudeas y la mancha sólo permanece ahí, dejando que lo asimiles. Esperas que la mancha te engulla, como siempre hace en tus pesadillas y sientes que esto es mucho, mucho peor que morir.

Pero no hace nada. Solo está ahí.

—No tenemos tiempo —repite la mancha, con paciencia—. Como soy parte de tus memorias desapareceré pronto. Estás muriendo espiritualmente, si te preguntas. Tu cuerpo ya está muerto.

No te salen palabras.

—Puedes mirarme una última vez. Puedes morir con una imagen mental satisfactoria, si quieres. O no. Pero escoge rápido.

Te quedas ahí, estupefacto. Pudieron pasar horas mientras observabas esa mancha amorfa, incrédulo, y ambos se quedan en silencio.

—Yo... no debo verte. Es... la regla...

Tu mundo se viene abajo. Todo lo que luchaste por dejar atrás tu pasado, y ahora está enfrente de ti. Y se te hace terroríficamente familiar. Como si lo hubieras visto de frente toda tu vida.

—Bueno —la mancha bufa—. Estás muerto. No soy tan malo como crees. Además ¿qué tienes que perder? Puedo mostrarte algunas cosas que te gustarán. No soy todo arrepentimientos.

Te desconcierta la forma relajada en la que habla, cuando tu de sientes como si fueses a explotar. Te molesta que te hable con comodidad, como si te conociese mejor que tú mismo. Y te molesta la tentación que implica mirar atrás. Lo prohibido. La regla irrompible. La furia te consume. No sabes el motivo, pero todo te enfurece. Odias haber muerto. Odias a Gaia. Odias a los dioses, a Hera, por el destino que ella puso sobre ti, a tu padre, Hefesto, porque él _realmente_ podía salvar a tu madre.

Odias a todo y a todos, y odias tu pasado. Te odias a ti mismo. Odias al destino y a la carga que te ha hecho morir.

Y cedes. Deseas encontrar que es verdad lo que dice ti pasado, que es verdad que tu vida no está compuesta de arrepentimientos. Avanzas un paso hacia la sobra, extiendes un brazo sin forma hacia ella y no lo sabes, pero ella sonríe.

Tu realidad se desdibuja y te sumes de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando imaginabas mirar atrás, solo te veías en el taller de tu madre, llorando, con en fuego envolviéndote y la desesperación y la risa de Gaia en el fondo. Definitivamente no esto.

Es el día más feliz que recuerdas con tu madre. De hecho, no, no lo recordabas. Contraproducente, fue el día antes del accidente. Tiene sentido no recordarlo. Pero cuando estás ahí, respirando el nostálgico olor a motor, aceite y metal que siempre te recordado a tu madre, todos los días que solías salir a aquel parque cerca de tu antiguo hogar, vuelven a tu mente. Es verdad. Amabas esos días.

La realidad se desdibuja de nuevo y, de no ser porque no tienes cuerpo, estrías llorando.

* * *

Hay una brecha de tiempo en donde no hay recuerdos felices, para nada. Eso es lo que piensas. Desde la muerte de tu madre, hasta que Jason y Piper entraron en tu vida, no fuiste feliz. Eso creías. Eso esperabas.

Hay un ambiente opresivo que se te hace horriblemente familiar. Un orfanato. La asfixia de estar encerrado te consume y sientes que te ahogas. Tu yo del pasado jadea, asustado. Lo recuerdas. Tu primer orfanato. Ha pasado un año de la muerte de tu madre. Tu familia te desprecia, no conoces a nadie y estás solo. Apenas llevas un par de meses ahí, pero ya quieres escapar. La muerte de Esperanza Valdez aún se mantiene fresca en tu mente. Es la hora del almuerzo y tú no te mueres de hambre precisamente.

—¿Leo?

Una voz de niña te llama y alzas la cara por inercia, sin ver realmente a la persona enfrente de ti.

—Bueno, yo... —la niña se traba con las palabras. La miras inexpresivo—. Me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades. —la chica arroja algo sobre la mesa. Luego se va corriendo.

Recoges el papel arrugado. Es una tarjeta de cumpleaños. No es la más bonita que has visto. Parece lo que es: una tarjeta hacha a mano por un niño de primaria. Sin embargo la guardas y sonríes, conteniendo las lágrimas abrazándote a ti mismo. Nadie te había dado nada desde la muerte de tu madre. Nadie te había dado esperanza desde ese día. Guardas la tarjeta como un tesoro. Te embarga una sutil felicidad cada vez que la observas. Meses más tarde te enteras que aquella niña de la tarjeta fue adoptada ese mismo día y deseas que ella sea feliz. A partir de ese día comienzas a sonreír porque entonces recuerdas que tu madre amaba que sonrieras.

* * *

Revives los momentos que pasaste con Piper y Jason. Esos meses donde por fin encontraste una familia, amigos que te hacían sonreír sin que tu fingieras nada. Te alegraban esos días donde lo único que hacías era tontear con ellos y ser un muchacho sin preocupaciones. Lo creías de verdad. Aún lo crees cuando estás con ellos.

* * *

Encuentras a Festo, le pones nombre y le otorgas alas. No te has sentido tan feliz como en ese momento. Emprendes el vuelo a lo desconocido, lleno de adrenalina a tu primera búsqueda y sientes que el pasado se queda atrás, muy atrás pensando que aunque no sobrevivas a un futuro próximo, reparar a Festo es lo mejor que has hecho por otra persona. O dragón

* * *

Vuelves vivo al campamento. El éxtasis y satisfacción te embargan por momentos. Después de mucho tiempo, tanto que casi no lo recuerdas, tienes a alguien que te reciba en casa con los brazos abiertos. Se siente bien. Se siente correcto. Tu nueva familia te recibe sonriendo, gritando y te entran ganas de llorar de felicidad. Las ganas de huir se quedan de lado. Tu pasado también. En este momento eres alguien invencible. Eres un héroe. Tienes un hogar y deseas protegerlo aunque te cueste un ojo de la cara. No, no sólo un ojo. Darías tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu vida por ese lugar. Tus amigos. Tu nueva familia llena de hermanos, Piper y Jason. No necesitas nada más.

* * *

El Argo II es hermoso. Tu obra de arte. Tu destino. Tu sueño. Después de meses de construcción lo admiras y te sientes satisfecho, feliz. No te importa navegar hacia un sangriento ejercito de romanos. No te importa navegar hacia una muerte segura. No te importará mientras navegues en el Argo II, junto a tus amigos, con el propósito de proteger tu hogar.

* * *

Ella se convierte en un verdadero rayo de Sol. Comienzas a necesitar sus sonrisas, sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus ojos. Su risa te hace feliz. Encuentras paz dentro de la tormenta. Has encontrado a alguien de manos acostumbradas a sanar que puede cerrar todas esas cicatrices que cargas contigo. Se te hace fácil quemar sus problemas, los tuyos y eres feliz, deseas que nunca termine. Estás enamorado. El fuego que mató a tu madre se convierte en la llama de las velas que alumbra el rostro de Calypso durante las noches en las que cenan en la playa, riendo y encontrando paz. Una vida a su lado es tentadora y lo deseas más que a cualquier otra cosa. Por eso prometes volver. Lo juras por el Río Estigio, pero sabes que no hace falta. Una parte de ti se ha quedado en esa isla, anclada a esos ojos color caramelo y sabes que vas a volver por ella con tanta certeza como sabes que ahora Calypso se ha convertido en tu hogar, tu amiga y el calor que se te había sido arrebatado por la muerte de tu madre.

* * *

—Muy bien, Leo. Eso es lo que tengo que mostrarte. Podría enseñarte más, pero quiero que lo descubras por ti mismo. Además ya no queda tiempo. Sé bueno. Y no olvides ser feliz.

* * *

Leo jadeó y se incorporó.

Lo primero que notó fue el viento en la cara y luego el intenso dolor del brazo derecho. Seguía a lomos de Festo, en el aire. Los ojos empezaron a funcionarle otra vez, y reparó en la gran aguja hipodérmica que se estaba apartando de su antebrazo. El inyector vacío zumbó, chirrió y se recogió en un tablero en el pescuezo de Festo.

—Gracias, colega —Leo gimió—. Estar muerto era un asco, tío. ¿Y la cura del médico? Es todavía peor.

Festo emitió chasquidos y ruidos en código Morse.

—No, es broma, tío —dijo Leo—. Me alegro de estar vivo. Y sí, yo también te quiero. Has estado increíble.

Un ronroneo metálico recorrió el cuerpo del dragón a lo largo. Lo primero era lo primero: Leo examinó el dragón en busca de señales de daño. Las alas de Festo funcionaban bien, aunque su membrana central izquierda estaba llena de agujeros de disparos. El revestimiento de su pescuezo estaba parcialmente derretido, fundido a causa de la explosión, pero el dragón no parecía correr peligro de estrellarse de inmediato. Leo trató de recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había vencido a Gaia, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo les iba a sus amigos en el Campamento Mestizo. Con suerte, Jason y Piper habían escapado de la explosión. Leo conservaba un extraño recuerdo de un misil dirigiéndose a él a toda velocidad y gritando como una niña... ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Cuando aterrizase, tendría que examinar el vientre de Festo. Probablemente los daños más graves estuvieran en esa zona, donde el dragón había peleado valientemente con Gaia mientras la dejaban seca a base de fuego. Tendría que aterrizar al cabo de poco.

Eso planteaba una pregunta: ¿dónde estaban?

Debajo de ellos había un manto de nubes de un blanco uniforme. El sol brillaba justo encima en un radiante cielo azul. De modo que era más o menos mediodía... pero ¿de qué día? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado muerto Leo?

Abrió el tablero de acceso del pescuezo de Festo. El astrolabio zumbaba sin parar y el cristal palpitaba como un corazón de neón. Leo consultó la brújula y el GPS, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Buenas noticias, Festo! —gritó—. ¡Nuestras lecturas de navegación son un cacao absoluto!

—¿Cric? —dijo Festo.

—¡Sí! ¡Desciende! Sitúanos debajo de esas nubes y a lo mejor...

El dragón bajó en picado tan rápido que Leo se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

Atravesaron el manto blanco y allí, debajo de ellos, había una sola isla verde en un vasto mar azul. La felicidad absoluta recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba realmente ahí. Había vuelto. Estaba en casa. La euforia lo llenó y comenzó a gritar. Entonces descendió en picado hacia su final feliz.

* * *

 _[3, 144 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:**

*Lo sé. Los últimos párrafos son un total y completo plagio de el libro. Estoy admitiendo que desde la última línea divisora hacia abajo, todas y cada una de las palabras pertenecen total y completamente a Rick. Bueno, no todas _todas_. La última frase es mía. Eso es todo. No me demanden, pero ¿qué mejor forma de terminar que el canon? xd (No, en serio, siento el indiscriminado plagio. No es mi intención ofender a nadie. Juro por el río Estigio que mi única intención fue honrar a Leo, y las palabras de Rick para describir la "resucitación" son las adecuadas. De nuevo, lo siento)

¿Alguien más enamorada de Leo? ¿Alguien más lloró por su muerte por semanas en el momento?

Ah... Sinceramente pienso que Leo es de los personajes más profundos que he leído de Rick. Es decir... ¡Míralo! Es tan... Leo. Necesitaba escribir algo de él y sobre cómo parece que siempre se culpa por todo cuando no es así y... *suspiro* En serio amo a ese tipo. ¡Y tendremos más de él en el segundo libro de The Trials of Apollo! Aanwndsjfbsh, no puedo esperar.

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
